Typically, work implements mounted to or included as part of a vehicle such as a truck are operated by an operator standing or seated outside of the vehicle. For example, the grapple of a vehicle having a grapple loader usually is operated by an operator manipulating one or more controls outside of a cab of the vehicle. However, operating the grapple loader or another work implement outside of the vehicle can pose safety hazards or risks to the operator or can be inconvenient to the operator, e.g., when operating the grapple loader in cold, rainy, or hot weather. Further, the operator's field of view may be restricted or impeded when operating the work implement from outside the vehicle. That is, operating the work implement outside the vehicle may not provide the best field of view for the operator, e.g., when the operator must stand on one side of the vehicle but the work zone of the implement extends to both sides of the vehicle. Therefore, operating a work implement of a vehicle from outside the vehicle can pose safety hazards or risks and inconveniencies to the operator, as well as other people and objects within the work zone of the work implement.
Accordingly, an apparatus and/or system for operating a work implement from inside a vehicle would be useful. In particular, a vehicle having a work implement and a cab that includes an implement operator seat with the cab that is configured to face the work implement would be desirable. More specifically, a vehicle having a work implement that includes a rear-facing seat within a cab of the vehicle and further includes controls for operating a work implement, e.g., a grapple and/or outriggers, that is outside of the vehicle would be advantageous. Also, a system for operating a work implement of a vehicle would be beneficial.